


Dressed to Impress

by Paucibet, SupergaySupercat (octoplods)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, dom!Kara, supercat, supertrashco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/pseuds/SupergaySupercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That blue dress had been keeping Kara’s mind occupied all day, how it clung just perfectly around Cat’s curves, how it rode up her thighs as the CEO sat down on her couch while Kara took notes about some meeting or another - she wasn’t entirely sure what the meeting was about, she didn’t really remember - exposing the gorgeous skin of her thighs Kara desperately wanted to kiss. </p><p>It was a new edition to Cat’s wardrobe, one Kara hadn’t seen until today, having felt her usual sunny greeting dying on her lips the moment she saw Cat stride out of her private elevator, a knowing smirk plastering her perfect mouth.</p><p>She knew what she was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't see the light if Octoplods wouldn't write it with me and flushed it out! Thank you!!!
> 
> Inspired by the gifset of blue dress Cat wears in the show...
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language so I am really sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped me. I have my wife check it over but she might have missed some. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

That blue dress had been keeping Kara’s mind occupied all day, how it clung just perfectly around Cat’s curves, how it rode up her thighs as the CEO sat down on her couch while Kara took notes about some meeting or another - she wasn’t entirely sure what the meeting was about, she didn’t really remember - exposing the gorgeous skin of her thighs Kara desperately wanted to kiss. 

It was a new edition to Cat’s wardrobe, one Kara hadn’t seen until today, having felt her usual sunny greeting dying on her lips the moment she saw Cat stride out of her private elevator, a knowing smirk plastering her perfect mouth.

She knew what she was doing.

Every time Cat strut past Kara’s desk, more sway to her hips than usual, Kara could swear she saw - multiple times today - the subtle flicker of Cat’s gaze landing on her briefly, making sure she was watching as she passed by, and, on one occasion Kara had caught Cat’s eyes and she had to swallow a moan that had formed in her throat as she watched Cat saunter into her office with what could only be described as ever deepening Lust.

She knew EXACTLY what she was doing.

So as the hours passed, with Kara trying to keep her cool throughout the day, while Cat deliberately and mercilessly taunted her - knowing she couldn’t do a thing about it during working hours - Kara began to formulate her revenge on how to flip the usually Cat-Dominated-Tables of this little game they played.

The game was a constant one since they had started dating, one with only two players, Cat and Kara, and up until now the media mogul had always won - Cat’s victory usually punctuated in the dark hours - once they were finally alone - by a whimpering trembling mess of one Sunny Danvers, thoroughly spent and deliciously exhausted under Cat’s skilled fingers - but tonight something in Kara broke and she decided that Cat’s winning streak was over. 

It was ten before they were the only ones left in the office, the last of the Catco employees on this floor filtering into the employee elevator. Finally. 

Kara looked up to watch Cat, who was standing behind her desk, her eyes focused on the layouts spread across its surface, her glasses slipping down her nose. 

Swallowing the nervousness threatening to creep up and turn Kara back from her... mission, Kara watched the beautiful woman as her forehead scrunched up in concentration and decided that now was the time to act, time to make Cat forget about her work. She had other plans for her CEO girlfriend.

Licking her lips at her intentions and with a quick check of the building, Kara smiled to herself as her super senses confirmed they were, indeed, alone. Standing up from the couch, Kara made her way towards Cat’s desk, making a show of dragging her fingers along the edges of the glossy white surface as she rounded it and stopped next to Cat.

Her hand came to rest on the small of Cat’s back, fingers gently rubbing there as she quickly looked at the layouts - noting nothing needed Cat’s immediate attention, it could wait - before moving behind her girlfriend, leaning against her and pushing her hips forward suggestively, as her fingers dug into Cat’s hips, pulling her back against her, drawing out a sharp intake of breath from the smaller woman.

“You should take a break, Cat.” Her voice was heavy and filled with desire and Cat had to bite her lip in order to suppress a moan. Damned if she would give Kara the upper hand immediately.

Cat had been blatantly - yet subtly, anyone other than them wouldn’t have noticed their game, they made sure to keep it that way, professionalism was important, after all - trying to seduce Kara throughout the day, baiting Kara to come into her office and beg Cat to take her when they were finally alone, and it looked as if she had succeeded. 

Trying to turn and take her prize, Cat found herself pinned in place, she licked her lips as her breath hitched. Tonight looked to be one of the rare occasions when Kara took control.

Cat decided she was going to let herself enjoy it, greedily anticipating whatever Kara had in store for her, and Cat knew, she was going to, really, really enjoy this as Kara’s strong arms pulled on her hips and Kara began shamelessly grinding against her ass. 

Cat’s heartbeat began heavily drumming against her chest, drawing in ragged breaths as she snapped her eyes shut, biting hard into her lip.

With trembling fingers Kara reached up and traced over Cat’s shoulders, pausing to squeeze firmly, eliciting a moan from Cat, before she settled on Cat’s zipper and gently started to pull it down at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

Every inch of newly exposed skin was kissed with tender lips, making Cat shiver at the faint touch and cause her to grip the edge of the desk to prevent herself from crying out, to stop herself from melting so quickly and pleading with Kara to just rip the dress off and take her. 

Kara was enjoying the squirming and shivering her touch caused. The faintest moans filling the room as she dragged the zipper lower and lower, kissing and biting perfect skin as it was exposed from her ever descending grip on the small piece of metal, pausing as the separating fabric of Cat’s dressed revealed that little secret.

No matter how many times Kara had seen it, she always felt like it was the first time, and Cat, as much as she hated her momentary lapse in judgment back in college that had resulted in the now presented ‘Tramp Stamp’ - resting low on the small of her back - couldn’t bring herself to get it lasered off, especially after discovering Kara’s delicious reaction to it the first time they had slept together. 

The shocked wide eyes and raised eyebrows quickly dissolving into a deep almost primal look of absolute lust when she had seen it, fingers tracing the dark ink followed by wet kisses and rough desperate biting.

Cat felt Kara gasp and lean her forehead on her shoulder, fingers tracing over Cat’s inked skin. 

Biting her lip, Kara grinned to herself, feeling the arousal pool between her legs as she kissed Cat’s shoulder with a firmness that emphasized her ever spiralling loss of composure. 

“I love it, even if you hate it.” Kara whispered, her voice low and dark next to Cat’s ear, before she bit down on Cat’s neck and continued to unzip the dress. Finally drawing out a cry.

The biting and kissing on Cat’s skin was sending desperate shivers through her body, straight down between her legs. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter as she pushed her ass back against Kara, not caring how utterly needy she appeared.

She needed more but Kara - as Cat frustratingly realised - was taking her sweet time in torturing her, taking things slow and deliberate, pressing herself as close to Cat as she could, and knowing full well that Cat was getting needier and more desperate with every passing second. 

Kara finally finished unzipping Cat’s blue dress, causing Cat to bite her lip in anticipation, her body trembling with excitement as she felt Kara trace her fingers over the already soaked strip of black lacy fabric, slowly inching closer to where Cat desperately needed her. 

Leaning over Cat, Kara started planting kisses along the exposed shoulders as her fingers pushed the black lace aside, dragging them through the wetness, purposely avoiding her entrance, making Cat whimper and try frantically to push herself back against Kara’s fingers.

“Someone.” Kara planted a kiss on Cat’s jaw. “Is.” She dragged her fingers over Cat’s clit, enjoying the tremble it caused. “Very.” A bite to Cat’s neck, Kara sucked for a moment. “Needy.”

Cat tried to scoff but only managed to grunt in response, too far gone to actually plead for Kara to fuck her and to her relief she didn’t have to, as Kara, finally, after what seemed like hours, pushed three fingers inside her. 

A loud moan filled the room as Cat felt herself deliciously stretched and filled.

“You’ve been teasing me all day,” She growled “Knowing exactly what that dress was doing to me, getting me so hot for you.” 

She pushed Cat forward, pushing her chest flat against the desk, Cat’s cheek pressed against the layouts she was proofing mere minutes ago. Crumpling some of them. She didn’t care.

Cat tried to push off the desk in an attempt to set the pace but Kara’s weight prevented her from do so. Cat could feel Kara’s hot breath against her shoulders, Kara’s grunts filling Cat’s ears, brought on by the taller woman grinding against the back of her own hand, fingers buried deep inside her girlfriend.

The office was quickly filled with moans, Cat being embarrassingly loud as Kara was picking up the speed, her fingers curling just right, hitting the sweet spot inside Cat. 

“You’re so loud, Cat.” It was almost a growl in Cat’s ear.

Kara bit down on Cat’s shoulder, making Cat clench her fists in pleasure. As much as she loved being the one usually in control, she couldn’t help the thrill of Kara’s confidence and possessive tone ripping a pathetic whimper out of her.

“Kara, please.” It was almost a sob, Cat was so close and Kara was keeping her there, deliberately waiting for the plea that would eventually slip past Cat’s lips.

With no more restrains Kara pushed in harder with a grunt, intensifying her thrusts causing Cat’s body to rock hard against the desk. She felt Cat clench around her fingers, tipping over, shivering, as the orgasm took over, but Kara didn’t stop. 

Kara couldn’t stop, she pumped through Cat’s orgasm and once Cat was down from her high she went right back there again, Kara moaning deep and low into her ear as the noises Cat was making were enough, in combination with the friction she got from rubbing against her own hand, to reach her own peak.

Panting against Cat’s shoulder she nipped at her ear before she straightened, her fingers still buried inside, Kara pulled her up from the desk, grabbing her chin and turning her head roughly - but not nearly enough to be unpleasant - to finally kiss her, and immediately started moving her fingers again, feeling Cat moan in her mouth. 

Cat’s hand came up and tangled in Kara’s hair, keeping her face close as she moved with Kara’s fingers, feeling herself quickly rocketing to another orgasm. 

Sneaking her hand beneath Cat’s dress, Kara pushed under Cat’s panties and rubbed firm circles against her clit, Cat’s hips bucking in response.

Cat pulled on Kara’s hair as she felt herself tighten around Kara’s fingers, her body spasming through her second release, her eyes rolled back and her knees became suddenly weak as she rode out the orgasm, feeling safe against Kara who was holding her up, her strong fingers still moving gently inside her as she came down from her high. 

Cat pulled away, once she trusted her legs again, her breath heavy as she wrapped her fingers around Kara’s wrist and slowly guided her hand from between her legs. 

Finally turning, Cat leaned against Kara and planted a desperate kiss against her lips, letting her tongue sweep over Kara’s lower lip before she pulled away and pushed Kara into the large plush chair behind her.

No words were needed as Cat eyed Kara with half lidded eyes, still feeling drunk on sex as she took Kara’s hand and guided it to her lips. 

Kissing the tips of the wet fingers - keeping her eyes firmly on Kara’s - she was pleased when the girl her bit her lip watching her intently, her chest rising and falling with heavy breath, face wonderfully flushed. 

Her eyes still watching Kara’s intoxicated expression she wrapped her mouth around Kara’s fingers, sucking on them. The taste of herself on Kara’s slick fingers sent a surge straight to her clit, her core grasping at the empty air.

Kara couldn’t take it anymore. As much as she enjoyed the display of Cat sucking on her fingers she needed to bury them inside her again and make her come undone once more, so she pulled her hand back, pushing it between Cat’s legs once again. 

Parting Cat’s folds she pushed inside her again, causing her to cry out, her head thrown back and chest heaving.

Cat leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder, her breath hitching as Kara picked up the pace, bracing herself for another orgasm, she knew she wouldn’t last long at this rate.

A secure hand was at her back, supporting her, holding her up with a gentleness that made Cat’s heart swell. She shuddered against the strong body beneath her, her teeth sinking into Kara’s shoulder, moaning against her skin, coming quietly and soaking Kara’s lap.

Finally collapsing against Kara, thoroughly spent, Cat felt strong arms enveloped her, making slow circles on her back, soothing her. She could feel the wetness being wiped on her skin but she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her lips, pleased that her plan worked. 

She’d have to wear that dress more often. 

She would be sore as shit in the morning and she didn’t care one bit.


End file.
